


Follow the Rules

by maryeleslie99



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Basically just sex and stuff, Desperation, Edgeplay, Gags, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Is this even quality, Licking, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Whatever the fuck other sexual tags, Yuuri is a lil slut, this is my first work on AO3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryeleslie99/pseuds/maryeleslie99
Summary: Yuuri is horny as fuck as Victor’s finally back from business.





	

Yuuri lied on the couch in his apartment. Victor had been gone on a business trip for the last week and, if all went according to plan, he should be back by tonight. Yuuri was fucking stoked. It had been 7 days since he had any dick and it was aching more and more by the hour.

He had taken his clothes off and sat up. His erection was straining through his briefs and he groaned Victor’s name, wishing for him to come through the door any second.

‘Fuck..’ Yuuri whispered as he stretched his body out and palmed himself over his underwear. He swelled even harder and gasped at the sudden burst of adrenaline when he heard his phone ring over the sounds of his labored breaths. Yuuri looked who it was and sighed in defeat, answering and awaiting bad news.

“Victor.. you’re almost here, y-yeah?” He continued his handwork and bucked into his hand upon hearing Victor’s low voice through the speaker.

“I actually called to let you know the ride's gonna be a little delayed. I’ll be home in an hour or s-”

“An hour?! Babe, I-” Yuuri cut himself off when his finger rubbed on the slit of his cock, eliciting a breathy moan right into the speaker. Victor audibly swallowed and paused.

“Yuuri,” Victor began low. “Wait up for me, okay?” Yuuri massaged the head of his cock with his thumb, eager for the resolve. He replied with an ‘uh huh’ and rid himself of any other clothing before Victor added on in a low whisper. “And Yuuri?” Yuuri mumbled out a response. “You better not cum before I let you, okay? Follow the rules and I’ll make sure to fuck you good.”

Yuuri inhaled sharply. He gripped the length of his cock and slowly rocked into it. “V-Victor! I'm so close, plea-”

“In fact… no touching.”

Yuuri could hear the dominance in his voice and he craved to be under him. He groaned in frustration, then hesitantly complied. If it meant Victor fucking him into the couch or pinning him up against the wall and sinking into him and rubbing and sucking and devouring every part of him that only he knows how to, he would make himself obey. No questions asked. “You bastard, ughh, you better fucking hurry..”

“Whatever you say, darling. I’ll be there in a bit. Love you.” Victor hung up first and Yuuri lied there, breathing. Every heartbeat sending a pulse through his cock and it was unbearably real. Every throb slowed time and now he couldn’t do anything about it for the next hour. All he could do was imagine Victor on top of him, licking and playing with his nipples and caressing the inside of his thighs as he closes proximity to his sensitive areas. Gently entering and pushing in one, then two, then three, then four fingers deeper and onto his prostate. His back curves and arches with every spike of pleasure coursing through his blood and into his cock, filling it harder and tighter with every rub and flick on his prostate. Yuuri indulges in his imagination and resists every urge to fuck into the couch cushion. He rests his arms behind his head and sees his swollen cock, searching and waiting to be touched or licked and Yuuri rolls his hips into the air, hoping for some satisfaction from the movement.

Yuuri moves to the bed and he feels the weight of his groin. The only thing on his mind is his need to be fucked and Victor should be home soon to help with that.

No touching, right?

Yuuri needs something, anything. Victor won’t be home for another 10 minutes and if he can’t touch himself, he’ll have to find a loophole. He took the two pillows on the bed and stacked them. He straddled them and leaned forward and ground his cock into the pillows. Anything for a little friction. Mmnnnffuck The pull of the fabric felt amazing and he could feel every rub on his cockhead. His breath quickened and he was practically bouncing as he sped up to keep the friction constant. Yuuri was straining and he could feel the ache of release building and building inside and he whined Victor’s name. Slow down Yuuri, you c-can’t cum yet. Yuuri tilted his chin and closed his eyes and bit his lip and kept grinding and ffuucckk it's good and then he heard keys rattling and his body is separate from his mind. Yuuri’s almost close and he can't stop.

Victor opens the bedroom door and smooths his hair back and Yuuri winces when their eyes meet.  
“Oh, what’s this?” Victor unbuttons his shirt and Yuuri is staring, still grinding and his lip quivers when Victor walks forward. “You little slut, couldn’t even wait an hour for me. I have half a mind to tie you up and leave you there untouched.”  
“V-Victor, don’t, please! I haven't touched myself, really!” Yuuri moved away from the pillows and leaned up on his knees to reach Victor’s face. Victor inched forward and held Yuuri's chin as he pulled him into a kiss. Yuuri's arms came up around Victor’s shoulders and they followed each other's movements and breaths and their tongues deepened the kiss and Yuuri pulled Victor’s body down on top of his. Yuuri rolled his hips into Victor’s leg and cock throbbed at the contact with another person. Yuuri moaned into Victor’s kiss and cried out the next second when Victor got up and went over to get the black bag sitting on the desk. Yuuri writhed in curiosity and Victor walked back to the bed and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

“When I said no touching, I meant at all. Sit up.”

Yuuri did as he was told and stared slack jawed at Victor as he pulled out more. “W-Where did you get all this?” Victor smirked.

“I had some free time over the past few days.”

“Oh did you? And you didn’t bother to call once?” Victor pulled out a gag and gave him a peck on the lips before securing it around Yuuri's mouth.

“Shut up. You’re going to listen to me tonight.” The growl in his voice sent a shiver down Yuuri's spine and right into his cock and he tensed to keep himself from coming undone. Yuuri had to admit this was fucking hot and Victor had him handcuffed and pushed back down. He came up by Yuuri's head and tied his handcuffs to the headboard. Oh fuckkkk Who knew Yuuri would be into being tied down..

Victor gave Yuuri a devious expression and in a swift movement, leaned between his thighs and licked the underside of his shaft. Yuuri’s eyes lidded and his head arched back. Victor suckled on the tip and tongued the slit just gently enough to have Yuuri bucking his hips and drooling down the side of the gag. Victor held Yuuri's hips down on the bed to keep him from fucking into anything. Victor held the base and licked and nibbled on the side of Yuuri's cock, swirling his tongue around the other side and then the underside. Yuuri groaned through the gag and Victor loved every sound. He noticed how Yuuri panted and writhed under his touch and with every lick and suck how he tried to roll his hips further into Victor’s mouth. Victor wouldn't allow it.

Victor popped off and Yuuri was left there, waiting for more under Victor’s judgement. Yuuri whined and Victor sat up to look at Yuuri's blushed face, craving his touch.

“You want more? Or have you had enough?” Victor kept eye contact as his hand reached for Yuuri's cock. He pumped and thumbed the head and Yuuri tried to keep his stare on Victor but his back arched under the sudden sensations and he moaned and nodded to keep Victor going. He swirled his thumb in Yuuri's precum and Yuuri pulled against the handcuffs. Tensing and curling his toes and he moaned out as Victor pumped his cock hard and thoroughly, each pump bringing him closer and closer to the edge and Victor quickens each pump and Yuuri is going to cum, so hard and long and he can feel the pleasure and the taste of the hormones reaching capacity and then Victor stops and pulls away and Yuuri is held down bucking up into his release.

“Desperate little slut.. did I say you could cum so easily?” Victor unbuttoned his pants and Yuuri cried out from the sudden neglect and unbearable ache in his cock. Each throb intense and so close to giving him the release he needs. The precum now dripping down the side of his shaft and now that his approaching orgasm had died down, Victor licked it up and slid his pants off. He hadn’t realized how needy his own cock had been and seeing Yuuri tied down and naked sure didn't help.

Yuuri whined Victor’s name through the gag and Victor leaned down again to lick the insides of Yuuri's thighs. The soft skin turned red between Victor’s bites and suckles and he bent Yuuri's legs at the knees and spread them apart. Yuuri relaxed at the movement, desperate for Victor to fill him up and let him cum.

“Victoorrr” Yuuri tried to whine as he continued pulling at the handcuffs on the headboard. Victor thought this was fun. Yuuri visibly objected and spread himself further when Victor reached into the bag and pulled out the lube. He opened the cap and squeezed the liquid onto his fingers before leaning over Yuuri.

“You want me to fuck you?” Victor circled Yuuri's entrance and Yuuri nodded frantically, mustering an uh huhhh the best he could. Victor started with two fingers and Yuuri was already begging for more, begging for the pull of Victor’s cock inside him. Victor knew what he was doing and he inserted another finger, stretching Yuuri and fucking his prostate one stroke at a time. He went painfully slow and bent down to take Yuuri's cock into his mouth in one go. Yuuri gasped and tensed and moaned all in a second and Victor himself twitched at the sound. Victor’s tongue worked up to the tip ever so slowly, matching in rhythm with the fuck of his fingers. He went back in and rubbed right on that sensitive spot, keeping there and caressing it as he tongued the slit of his cock once more.

Yuuri nearly cried out from the sensitivity, “Victooorrrr right there, I’m cummminngg.” With that, Victor popped off and out and Yuuri faced complete defeat, whimpering and crying and trying to slip out of the handcuffs. 

“Not yet, you're not.” Victor was having fun, but of course he wanted to see Yuuri get his release. Not to mention fuck him senseless in the meantime.

Victor leaned back over Yuuri, removing the gag. He decided he liked it a lot better when Yuuri could be his normal, vocal self. Moaning and crying out over his shoulder as he fucked into him.

“F-Fuck you, Victor,” Yuuri looked plump and red in the face and Victor loved every part of it. He kissed him on the mouth and then the cheek and moved down to his neck. He left a mark and kissed his way down to Yuuri's nipple, playing with it on his tongue and Yuuri elicited a small keen. Victor smirked and started with the other one, running his tongue over it gently biting on it as it swoll red.

“Ughh, j-just fuck me already, please Victor..” Yuuri whined and Victor kissed his stomach and slowly pumped Yuuri's cock while squeezing more lube onto his fingers. Victor slathered himself and pumped his own cock in unison with Yuuri's before approaching his entrance.

“You’re really that desperate, baby?” Victor pushed in ever so slightly and the fit around his cockhead was enough to make both of them groan at the same time.

“Yess, let me cum, pleeeease”

Victor pushed in all the way and started fucking him as slow as he could muster. “You wanna cum that bad?” Yuuri met Victor’s every thrust, arching to reach that certain angle and he was soon fucking himself on Victor’s cock. Drooling and spreading himself further undone as if that was enough for an answer. Victor kept at his slow pace, trying to drive Yuuri wild into impatience as he thrusted into his prostate and back out to the tip.

Victor was past plateau and as Yuuri continued whining, he began fucking him faster and harder and Yuuri was coming more undone than before and Victor was close behind.

“Fuck, Victor, just like that!” Yuuri writhed and ground into his cock.

“Like that, baby?” Victor massaged Yuuri's leaking cock, feeling every throb under his fingertips as he fucked him harder and harder, rubbing and stroking his prostate with every thrust. He kept the momentum and leaned forward to suck his nipples. Victor felt Yuuri's panting quicken and he knew he was close. “You can’t cum yet, Yuuri.”

“Victor, pleeeeeease, I-I can’t hold it, I’m gonna…”

“Almost, Yuuri, just a little longer.” Victor went full force, fucking and rubbing and sucking as Yuuri held through his approaching orgasm but it was coming fast and Yuuri was craving and begging for it, hoping Victor would just let him finish. Yuuri was in a constant state of bliss with every nerve flushed with sensitivity and pleasure. Victor moaned at his own sensation, sending a vibration through Yuuri's body and he was soon approaching resolve.

“Victorrr, I’m- I’m cumming, I-” Their bodies rocked together and Yuuri was on edge, holding back his orgasm as long as he could and resisting every urge to just fall into depths of every sensation he was feeling. Victor’s cock reached into him so perfectly and gave him spikes of pleasure with every buck of his hips. His cock was now so full and tight and ready to let go as his cum leaked out and over the base. Yuuri was at his maximum and every thrust brought on a half orgasm as cum spilled over slightly.

“Go ahead, baby, cum hard for me”

Yuuri whimpered at his words and the next thrust and pump had him spill white over his abdomen. Victor kept thrusting into his prostate and the orgasm shot through his senses and his back arched hard and Victor pumped his cock into another orgasm and the feeling surrounded him heavily and it never stopped as Victor pulled out to suck him off. His lips going around and down and letting his tongue swirl around the tip to catch the layers of cum as Victor reached down to pump his own cock into resolve. He thumbed his own head and soon spilled over his hand with a loud moan to match Yuuri's. Yuuri cried out as his many orgasms came to a resolve and fuckkkk that was good

They both calmed down and Victor removed the handcuffs from Yuuri's wrists. Victor cleaned them both up and Yuuri sat up and massaged his wrists.

“Goddamn…” Yuuri sighed and paused for a while, trying to catch his breath. “I need a fucking bath.”

Victor smiled through his breaths. “Same here. Wanna?” Yuuri scoffed and fell back onto the bed. He propped his arms up and motioned for Victor to carry him off the bed. Victor obeyed and carried him to the bath.

Yuuri wrapped his arm over his shoulder. “Yeah, you better fucking do what I say."

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you could say Victor likes to live on the edge ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
